disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away in summer, Phineas and Ferb are living happily on Tatooine, just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker. They find themselves thrust into a global rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. Now that fate has suddenly pulled them into the fight for freedom, they must go in search of a pilot who can take them to the Rebels so they can hand over the plans. Complicating matters, Candace -- the boys' sister -- has a Stormtrooper-like intent on "busting rebels" who chase Phineas and Ferb across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, Dr. Darth Enshmirtz, a low level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P, working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him, but quickly gets trapped in carbonite. Then, things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Dr. Darth Enshmirtz's "inator" and becomes an evil Sith. Allusions *'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope '- The episode takes place about the same time as the original 1977 movie. Background Information *This episode takes place around the same time as Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *Thirteenth time Phineas and Ferb go to space. ("Rollercoaster","Traffic Cam Caper", "Out to Launch", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Moon Farm", "Meapless in Seattle", "Sleepwalk Surprise", "Happy New Year!") Production Information *It is scheduled to air in the summer of 2014 on Disney Channel and Disney XD. *Press release from StarWars.comhttp://starwars.com/news/phineas-and-ferb-meets-star-wars-in-special-episode.html: ::The adventuring stars of Disney's hit animated series Phineas and Ferb are heading to a galaxy far, far away: A special Star Wars-themed episode of the musical-comedy series is currently in production, announced July 19, 2013 by show creators and executive producers Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh at Comic-Con International in San Diego. The one hour event episode will premiere next year on Disney Channel and Disney XD, placing the characters of Phineas and Ferb in the same space and time as the world of Star Wars. ::Povenmire said, "May The 'Ferb' Be With You and with all of us who for decades have dreamt of a chance to work with the great characters and stories of Star Wars." ::The episode's story begins a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away -- in summer. Phineas and Ferb are living happily on Tatooine, just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker. They love simply hanging out and creating new adventures under the twin suns, however, they find themselves thrust into a global rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. ::Now that fate has suddenly pulled them into the fight for freedom, they must go in search of a pilot who can take them to the Rebels so they can hand over the plans. Complicating matters, Candace -- the boys' sister -- has a Stormtrooper-like intent on "busting rebels" who chase Phineas and Ferb across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. ::Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, Dr. Darth Enshmirtz, a low level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P, working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him, but quickly gets trapped in carbonite. Then, things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Dr. Darth Enschmirtz's "inator" and becomes...an evil Sith. ::Stay tuned to StarWars.com for more on this Force-filled episode of Phineas and Ferb.http://starwars.com/news/phineas-and-ferb-meets-star-wars-in-special-episode.html Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Darth Enshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap * TBA as Luke Skywalker References Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Star Wars Category:Upcoming Category:Television specials